InuYasha Meets Fire Emblem! Yeah!
by Sami Kurama's Stalker
Summary: As the title states. First-ever crossover! GO ME! R&R PLEASE!
1. Transported

**InuYasha: You've got to be kidding.**

**Erk: Yeah. I'm stuck with you idiots.**

**Canas: Erk don't be so mean!**

**InuYasha: Yeah!**

**Erk: -casts Fimbulvtr-**

**InuYasha: -frozen-**

**Me: ...Read and Review!**

* * *

Lord Eliwood's army was traveling about Lycia, in search for Eilwood's father who had mysteriously disappeared. A shaman named Canas was practicing a dark magic spell. Matthew, Guy, Lucius and Erk were all watching.

Canas: -chanting spell, it doesn't work-

Guy: C'mon, Canas, keep trying!

Canas: Well, I suppose I'll try a few more times...

Everyone Else: Yeah!

Canas: -chanting spell again-

Suddenly a large portal appeared out of nowhere and it began to suck the five men in. Soon they all found themselves tumbling through the portal at half the speed of light (literally) when suddenly everyone (except Guy) saw a bright light at the end, and they all flew out onto the ground.

"Ohhh... where are we?" Erk asked, scratching his head. He looked up to see a rainbow of different people.

First, the one that appeared to be the leader had long silver hair and dog ears. He head an odd red outfit (I know, it's a kimono) and a sheath on his hip. The sleeves were very long and covered his hands. His eyes were yellow, and he had an odd look upon his face.

The second one had odder clothes. A green collar and a white shirt with red ribbons or something below the collar, with a green skirt and brown shoes. She had black hair and kind, brown eyes.

The third one was a monk like Lucius, but they couldn't tell. He had a long black robe and black hair, like the girl. There was some in a small ponytail and he had a staff resting on his shoulder. He had a small boy on his shoulder. He had hair about the same color as Matthew's and a blue kimono, with a vest about the same color as his hair. He had a big bushy tail and his hair was in a bun-thing on his head.

The third one was also a girl, and she looked to be a little older than the first one. She had an array of colors on her outfit (too many for me to name), and a gigantic boomerang on her back. She had her long black hair in a loose ponytail. The expression on her face was about the same as Erk's. She had an itty-bitty little cat on her shoulder. It had pale beige fur and two tails.

"Who are you?" asked the leader.

"First thing," said Erk, brushing dust off his red cloak. "Where are we?"

"You're in feudal Japan," said the younger girl.

"Feudal...Japan?" Canas asked curiously.

"You know...Japan of ancient times." They all looked at her with a confused look on their faces.

The one with the staff sighed. "We've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Later**

They were all sitting around a fire eating stew that the older girl had made.

"So..." the leader said, "you're all from a place called 'Elibe'?"

"That's right," Matthew said.

"And you're names are...?" asked the monk.

Guy introduced them. "This is Canas. He's real smart, and a student of elder magic. Matthew-"

"I'll introduce myself," Matthew said with a smirk. "My name is Matthew. I pick locks, find secrets, pillage....you know, that kind of thing."

"That sounds like..." the monk began.

"This is Lucius. He's a monk."

"A monk...?" the other monk said curiously. "Well, you certainly don't look like one...."

"What do you know?" Matthew said.

"'What do I know?' I, myself am a monk!"

Lucius just blinked a few times, but he didn't say anything.

"Anyway..." Guy continued, "Erk is an anima mage. He studies nature magic, and he not too bad at it! And my name is Guy. I'm studying to be the best swordsman there is!"

"Well," the fox-boy said, "you're gonna have to beat InuYasha to get there!"

"Who?" Guy asked.

"Well," the young girl said, "we better introduce ourselves. My name is Kagome. I'm from the future, many many years from now. This is InuYasha. He's half dog-demon, but he's got kind of an...attitude. This is Miroku. As you know, he's a monk."

"But-" Lucius began. He didn't want to continue.

"This is Sango. She's a demon exterminator. And this is her pet cat-demon, Kirara."

"Ahem," the little boy said.

"And this is Shippo. He's a fox-demon from the mountains."

Erk decided to change the subject. "So, may we join you? At least until _someone _finds a way to get us back to Elibe?" he glared at Canas when he finished.

"Well, all you wanted me to do it!!" Canas said angrily.

"Hey," Shippo piped up. "Where's the lock-picker?"

"You mean Matthew?" Lucius said. "I don't know."

Turns out Matthew was rummaging through Kagome's backpack. He saw a jar with two sparking jewels in it. He unscrewed the lid and took one of the shards out.

"What's this?" he asked. He put it back in the jar and put the lid back on. He went off to ask Kagome about it.

"Hey Kagome!" Matthew called. "What's this?" he held up the jar.

Kagome gasped. _"Where did you find those??" _she asked frantically.

_She sounds scared that I found these, _he thought. _Think of a lie._

" I found them next to your little bag-thing."

"Here! I need to put them back!" Kagome grabbed the jar and ran off. Matthew grabbed her shoulder.

"What's the rush?" he asked casually.

"Uhhhh... these, um..."

"What's the point in lying if you can't think of anything?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome sighed. She told Matthew and the others about the legend of the Sacred Shikon Jewel and what happened fifty years ago. There was a priestess named Kikyo, who protected the Sacred Jewel. She and InuYasha were pretty close until InuYasha took the Sacred Jewel and how Kikyo bound him to the tree. She told them about how the Jewel could enhance the power of humans and demons, and who was after it.

"And, you are this priestess's reincarnation?" Canas asked.

"That's right," Kagome said.

"And what's _your _story?" InuYasha asked.

Everyone except Canas knew about Lady Lyndis and how she was Marquess Caelin's granddaughter, but her granduncle Lundgren was trying to make the marquess dead so he could claim the throne. Then there was Lord Eliwood's Tale a year later, on how how his father Elbert mysteriously disappeared and how they were currently trying to find Valor, or the Dragon's Gate, to find Eliwood's father.

"And, well, I suppose that's pretty much it," Erk said.

"Well, that's...interesting," Sango said.

"Well, thanks a lot," Erk said sarcatically.

Guy yawned. "Wow, I'm tired. Where do you guys camp out?"

"Pick a spot in the field," InuYasha replied, with a laugh.

Guy looked at him nervously. "Um, okay..."

InuYasha's gang laughed. "We've set up a nice little campsite there, and we're all about to go in." Miroku explained.

Soon, everyone was in bed and asleep, ready for tomorrow....

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I'm done! Go me!**

**Erk: There's going to be more chapters, right?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Canas: I really want to go back to Lycia...**

**Me: Wow, sucks to be you. R&R!**


	2. The Wolf Demon and The Pinkhaired Demon

**Me: BLARG! 1 review!**

**Sain: Blarg? That's a new word.**

**Me: Anyway, thanks to the sole reviewer. I shall now tend to your every whim. And continue the story.**

It was morning time. Natthew woke up and walked out of their shelter. He started a fire, considering it was pretty cold out. And then out came InuYasha, ready to startle Matthew.

As he was about to pounce behind him, Matthew just gave him a sharp, friendly 'good morning'.

InuYahsa just stared at him for a second then sat down next to him.

"How'd ya know it was me?"

"Let's just say I have keen senses."

Miroku walked out, unbeknownst to a sleeping Shippo on his shoulder.

"Morning," he said with a yawn following. Matthew snickered.

"What?" the monk asked him, clearly not amused.

"Uhhhh...you shoulder."

Miroku glanced to the side of him and yelped, waking the young kitsune.

"Would ya keep it down?" Shippo asked, rubbing his eyes. "I'm trying to slee--whoa!" and with that Shippo fell to the ground. Matthew burst out laughing, waking up everyone else-except for Guy that is.

**Later**

"Are we all here?" Kagome asked pulling her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Hmmmm...." Erk said. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, Guy isn't here!" Matthew pointed out. "Don't tell me he's still asleep."

And sure enough, when Matthew ran into the tent, Guy was asleep.

"WAKE UP!!" screamed Matthew. Nothing.

"GUY!!"

"Zzzzz...."

"I'll add another deed to th oathpaper!"

"GAH! I'm awake!"

"Good. Now let's go"

"Sigh..."

**On the road again...**

"Soooo...where exactly are we going?" asked Erk.

"We're headed for Naraku's castle," Kagome explained.

"Naraku?" asked Erk. "Is he the marquess or something?"

They all gave him confused glances.

"Um, never mind."

"Hm?" Matthew looked up. "Hey look! A cyclone!"

"Oh, no..." InuYasha muttered.

"Everyone out of the way!" Sango yelled, leaping for the side of the path.

Canas wasn't paying attention. He was too busy reading one of his spellbooks.

"Canas!" yelled Erk. "MOVE!"

"Hm?" Canas looked up, then behind him. "Kyaa!!"

And the cyclone ran right over him, and then it stopped swirling. A man looked at him.

"Oh great!" InuYasha yelled.

"Huh?" The guy (no, not Guy, _the _guy) looked over at him.

"I thought I smelled a mutt."

"How many times have I told you?" InuYahsa barked. "I'M NOT A MUTT!

"Meh. Ya think I care?" he looked down at Canas, who was unconcious. "Who's he?"

Canas finally was able to get himself up. He grabbed his book off the ground.

Kagome sighed. "I guess this calls for an introduction."

"Guys," she announced, "this is Koga, leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe. Koga, this is Guy, of the Kutolah Tribe, Lucius, Elimine monk--"

"You sure that's blondie's a guy?" Koga interrupted. Lucius just glared at him.

"Yes, I'm a male..." Lucius said with a sigh.

"Matthew, spy and thief--"

"And in service to House Ostia."

"Uuuhh... yeah. Erk, 'son' of Marquess Reglay, and Canas, a shaman of Ilia."

"You mean the guy I ran over?"

"I'm Guy!"

"Uhhhh, yeah."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, the shaman-he's the guy I ran over, I think."

"Yes, you did." Canas said, a sliver of anger in his voice.

"..Koga!"

Oh, great," the wolf demon muttered. "Well, I'll be seein' ya then, Kagome." and he rushed off in the cyclone.

"Hi, Kagome!" Hokakku said in a rushed voice. "We got no time to talk! See ya!"

"Um, who were they? And where's Canas?"

Canas was off practicing a spell in the forest, to the disknowledgment of his new companions. Soon enough, everyone heard a high-pitched shriek, that Erk recognized instantly.

"Speak of the devil..._Canas, you idiot!_"

"What was that?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Sounds like someone's being attacked," Sango suggested.

"If you were smart, you'd run _now_," Erk advised.

"_Eeerrrrrrrrrrkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!"_

"Is that a human? Or a demon?"

"Demon in human form, as I like to think of it. Now let's run."

Before Erk could lift a foot off the ground, a blur of pink and purple tackled him.

"The demon!" Sango shouted, and as she was about to use her Hiraikotsu, she heard a yell from the forest:

"_Stoooooooooooooppppp!"_

"Huh?"

Canas was running towards them.

"Don't hurt her!" he said, panting. "She's with us!"

The pink-haired figure got up and dusted herself off. Then she looked at Sango.

"She better not be your girlfriend!"

"WHAT???" Erk screamed. "I hardly even know her!"

"Good."

"WHo _is _this brat?" InuYasha asked, poking the girl.

"BRAT???? Why I oughta..."

"NO. Okay, guys, this is Serra. I had to escort her to Ostia. You know, where Matthew's from. Serra, this is InuYahsa, Kagome, Miroku, SHippo, Kirara, and Shippo."

"OH!" squealed Serra. "The kitty is so CUTE!"

"We can get to know each other later, but we need to press onward." Kagome announced.

**Erk: Why do you have to torture me so?**

**Me: I am the almighty authoress. Bow down to me!**

**Erk: Meh.**

**Me: Grrrrr....you people review while I take care of Erk.**


	3. Literal Backstabbing

**Me: I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A REVIEW SINCE NOVEMBER!!!!**

**InuYasha: Sweet!! I mean, aw, too bad...**

**Me: SIT!!**

**InuYasha: AH!! --Falls--**

**Me: Please read and review while I STILL worship my STILL lone reviewer.**

**Inu: x.x

* * *

Serra was walking along with everyone, glaring at Sango every five seconds. About 4 inutes later, Sango got annoyed.**

"Will you please stop glaring at me every five seconds??" she asked angrily.

"I'm watching you..." Serra hissed. Sango rolled her eyes.

Soon, everyone was getting hungry.

"Who wants lunch?" Kagome asked cheerfully, pulling a basket out of her backpack. She pulled out some sashimi, weeners, rice, rolls, and some potato dishes.

Lucius was sitting on a log, enjoying some sashimi. This is delicious, he said to himself. At that moment Miroku walked up to him.

"Um, hello," he said. Lucius stood up. Mirokmu brought him closer to himself. Then he ummm....

"what in the name of----??????" Lucius screamed.

* * *

Suddenly, about half a mile away, Erk and Serra could hear a yelp and a slap.

"What was that?" asked Erk.

"I dunno," Serra replied.

* * *

Back with the monks....

* * *

Miroku sighed. He had a big ol' red slap mark on his face.

"What's going on??" Kagome poked her head through a bush. Lucius was panting, and his hand was in the air. He opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. Then back at Miroku.

"Um..." Lucius began. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!!" he ran off.

Miroku turned around and got up. Then he walked back to seeSango, and try the same thing on her.

* * *

l /- T 3 R...

* * *

The sky was getting dark. Lucius and Miroku could feel a menacing aura in the air. A chill began to surround the air as the gang came up to a small cottage. Matthew walked up, hoping to pillage something, but his hand went right through the wall.

"Hey guys," he said. "Check this out."

Next person to come up was Erk. He walked around to the back and felt the wall again. It too was visibly intangible.

Guy was the last person to move up. He went to one side of the house. It was intangible partway, but almost through he felt that there was a very thin wall. Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain through his middle. He turned around, wincing in pain, to see who stabbed him. He saw a girl with short hair, about the color of InuYasha's, with cat ears and a tail. She had quite low-cut clothing, and a pretty short skirt. She was wearing short brown boots as well.

"I've been looking for this particular group of people," she hissed. She moved her sword up and down before removing it from Guy's stomach. It was completely drenched in blood. He collapsed in a heap on the ground. She smiled, reavealing two extremely sharp fangs. She tightened her grip on the sword, and all Guy's blood on the sword appeared to boil and incinerate away, making it look good as new. She swished her hand around and the cottage disappeared.

InuYasha took out his Tetsusaiga, and Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Matthew readied his Killing Edge, and Canas flipped through his Luna Tome. Serra left her heal staff back in Elibe, so Erk forced her to back away as he prepared his Fimbulvetr Tome. Lucius broke out the Aura tome, and Miroku adjusted the cloth over his Wind Tunnel. Kagome brought out her bow and arrow while Shippo lept onto her shoulder.

First off, InuYasha slashed the Tetsusaiga at the girl. She easily lept away from the blast left from it. Sango tossed her Hiraikotsu. She moved her hand to her right and it stopped dead in its tracks. She then pointed Hiraikotsut its wielder, and it whirled backtoward her.

"Heh. You people are pathetic," she said with a smirk.

"Hey!!" yelled Serra from several feet away. She simply swished her head around in Serra's direction. A loud, strong blast of wind sent Serra flying several feet away.

"Still think you're great?" she asked, a hint of happiness in her otherwise bored voice.

InuYasha glared at her.

"What's your name, lady??" he asked the girl.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"My name is Mikishu," she said, still smiling. "i've been looking for this particular group." Her tail moved around a little in the strong wind that blew their way.

"Why are you looking for us?" Kagome asked curiously.

* * *

**Me: Dun dun DUN!!**

**InuYasha: --Still unconcious--**

**Me: I've got RAMEN!!**

**InuYasha: --Wakes up-- Ramen??? Where????**

**Me: In our laundry room pantry. We have about 5 packs. I'm not kidding, humble reviewers!!!**

**InuYasha: --Is eating ramen-- Read and review...**

**Mikishu: --Suddenly appears-- Or else... --swishes hand around--**

**Everyone: 73h G45P!!**


End file.
